


Approximate

by strikecommandher



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 10/10 would not recommend, Abuse, Ardyn!Noctis, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Omen!Noctis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scourge is a drug, it's nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: For all of the pampering he may have seen in his youth, Noctis’ hands were not without their signs of wear; once tender palms hardened by minor patches of roughness felt vivid in your recollection. The hands you felt now, surveying your curves as if for the first time, were unfamiliar, foreign.This was not his touch.





	Approximate

**Author's Note:**

> A nasty, purely self-indulgent small fic and my first official FFXV piece. Forgive me, fandom. Enjoy.

For all of the pampering he may have seen in his youth, Noctis’ hands were not without their signs of wear; once tender palms hardened by minor patches of roughness felt vivid in your recollection. The hands you felt now, surveying your curves as if for the first time, were unfamiliar, foreign. _This was not his touch._

Unusually soft fingertips dragged over your breasts; kneading, groping, brutish in their handling of your supple mounds.

Multiple hands roughly roamed every inch of you, cold and unwelcome despite your heated skin begging for the cool touch. They freely explored you, never spending too much time in one place before coming in contact with the heat in between your thighs.

Digits easily slipped inside your sex, beckoning you to open up from within. Unoccupied hands restrained the limbs determined to keep the two princes from their pleasure. With your legs now pinned and held apart, the more bruised of the two men settled into the open space your spread thighs provided, dropping to his knees with his length already dripping with need.

“Noctis…listen to me,” you sobbed, voice cracking with every word spoken. “You don’t want to do this. Not like this. Please, wake up…please.”

Your pleas fell on deaf ears as he inched closer, throbbing cock in hand pressing at your folds for access. The sensation sent a wave of resistance coursing through your veins, fueling your newfound vigor as you struggled for release despite your hands being securely chained to the wall behind.

The second prince chuckled as you thrashed about. His looks and voice were a spitting image of the prince prodding at your sex, save for the unnatural, melodious pattern in which he spoke.

“Come now, dear, let the man have his fun. It’s been so terribly long. I’m sure he misses you just as much as you miss him.”

Of course, you missed him and the man he used to be before the darkness consumed the sky, before daemons took up residence in every corner of Eos. Glancing up at your lover, black and blue with faint traces of crimson coloring his pallid flesh was not how you envisioned this long-awaited reunion.

There was a raging fire in his eyes; bright, vibrant, burning a trail wherever they happened to linger. Through heavy lids, your own eyes met his and you searched in the midst of the blaze, desperate to see the blue waves come forth to wash away the flames. A sudden, forceful thrust racked your entire body as he sheathed himself completely in your heat without warning, the searing pain forcing your lids to shut tightly in response. The twinge in your core kept them closed despite your mind urging you to look again. Perhaps the image would different. Maybe this was a twisted dream, a test from the Gods for the both of you.

“Go on, then. Give the girl what she wants.”

Noctis’ body molded with yours as he quickly nestled his way into your pussy, stretching your unprepared walls with his girth.

The feeling of his length pushing deeper ripped all hope from your mind, tore screams and cries from the back of your quickly drying throat as he fucked you with a fury you’ve never seen come from such a kind man.

Ardyn found his place behind Noctis, golden orbs peeking through onyx locks, their glow a radiant contrast to the dark strands framing the eyes that stare back at you. _Those aren’t his eyes, either._ They mock you, a single eyebrow raised in amusement at your writhing form, his twisted features not unlike the man fucking you into the ground.

Ardyn began to plant a trail of kisses along Noctis’ tensing shoulders, corrupted honey gaze locked with yours all the while.

_Gods, snap out of it Noctis!_

How could he let this daemon do this to him!?

How could he let him do this to you?

You laid there - body lurching, muscles aching - frantically waiting for Noct to break out of this trance as his nails dug into your sides, crescent moons joining the scrapes caused by the gravel below. Any moment now he’d realize how much pain he had caused you, and with an act of his signature bravery, he’d toss the real tormentor to the side before pulling you into a much-needed loving embrace.

The thrusts never stopped, however. The torment of being ruined by Noctis while his imposter looked on constantly looming overhead.

“N-Noct, p-lease…” you whimpered, voice small and disjointed, breath hitching with each savage pump of his hips. “Stop th-this. Listen to m-me.” It was all you could manage to do as you grew weaker with the merciless onslaught.

Be it your imagination or your broken voice somehow shining through the haze clouding Noctis’s brain, his pistoning slowed, his brow furrowed in concentration unknitting. For a brief spell, he seemed concerned for you, even a little at peace.

Ardyn’s hands slipped through Noct’s dark tresses, pulling him up with ease; the lightest of grunts escaped the Prince’s lips but his pumps remained unyielding.

“Feeling sentimental, are we?” There was the slightest hint of scorn as Ardyn spoke, yanking the prince’s head back at an uncomfortable angle to face him. “I suppose our beloved Noctis is in need of encouragement. Don’t you, dear?”

Identical faces crashed into one another, Ardyn’s lips devouring Noct’s without hesitation. Soft smacks filled the air, their depraved moans indistinguishable. A viscous substance pooled at the corners of their mouths, dark ink trickling from Ardyn’s face down a duplicate chin, its pungent odor wafting into your nose. Noctis’ brutal hold was lifted temporarily as his hands left your hips to pull at Ardyn’s hair and face, begging him to deepen the kiss, provide him with more of the vile liquid with wanton moans and whimpers.

You felt a flood of secondhand shame wash over you at the nauseating sight, all semblance of Noctis’ dignity decaying before your very eyes with each passing second.

_Don’t look. Don’t look anymore. Just pretend it’s not happening. It’ll hurt less in the end._

That couldn’t have been further from the truth, much to your dismay.

Ardyn broke the kiss with a lewd smack, leaving Noctis longing for his twisted twin’s lips to no avail.

“Ah ah ah.” Ardyn’s tone was playful as he chided the man still moving inside of you, his jovial laughter cutting through Noct’s heavy grunts. “Let us not be greedy. You know I won’t leave you wanting for long, your majesty.”

The imitator brought his thumb to his darkened lips, picking up a thin stripe of slick as he wiped.

Suddenly, the prince’s pace quickened again, the tip of his cock pounding at the entrance of your womb with a savage intensity.

Tears cascaded down your cheeks, joining the sheen of sweat clinging to your body.

Gods, how you longed for his once gentle strokes, tender and careful of your sensitive sex. With eyes trained on nothing in particular behind the two men, vacant and void of attention, your mind was able to venture back to happier times, if only momentarily. Passionate kisses and attentive caresses filled your evenings back then after long hunts and longer missions at nearby havens or caravans. Stolen glances in the regalia during extended travels kept you smiling throughout your days together, delicious meals kept you full at night.

And just as you were reminiscing about those delectable creations, something vile found its way past your gritted teeth, bringing you back to the miserable here and now as muck-covered fingers penetrated your mouth. Your head jerked from side to side, tongue eager to evict the invading material that could simply be described as rotted flesh warmed over. The bile slid over your thick muscle, the taste of it threatening the feeble contents of your stomach towards the back of your throat.

The second Ardyn’s digits retreated, you were spitting out every bit of the darkness you could in the hopes none made its way further into your body. Astrals only knew what it would do.

“Well, that’s not very polite of you,” Ardyn says, taking his wet fingers from your mouth to Noctis’s, shoving his digits inside with no objection. The glowing orange of Noct’s eyes vanished as his lids closed, his relishing of the rancid filth evident in his mewls. “At least one of you appears to enjoy my gifts.”

“Would you believe me if I told you he used to reject the scourge as you did? That didn’t last long.” The back of Ardyn’s hand gingerly stroked a purple patch painted on Noctis’ cheek. “He’s been made well aware of what happens when you bite the hand that feeds you.”

Once the prospect of further filth was no more, Noctis turned his full attention back to you, hands gripping any and everywhere as his relentless pace returned.

The agony carried on for minutes on end…or had it been hours already? As all of your hopes of freedom fell by the wayside, so did the passage of time.

Noct’s breathing turned ragged the closer he came to his edge. The flames in his eyes somehow burned brighter, his chest heaving furiously as his thrusts lost all rhyme and rhythm until, finally, he painted your battered walls white with his warmth, his groans labored and frail as he came. While ribbons of cum pooled at the back of your sex, he was unrelenting, his hips still bucking fervently against yours. If it wasn’t clear by now, those blue eyes of his you so foolishly awaited were gone forever, permanently replaced by a fire fueled by the firm grasp of a daemon’s scourge.

“That’s enough, Noctis.” Ardyn’s words went unheard, Noct’s disobedience instantly filling the amber-eyed man with fury. With ease, he was able to rip the stubborn prince from your body, sending him hurtling across the room. “I said that’s enough.”

Lax legs remained opened, a wordless invitation for Ardyn is fill the void in between your thighs. With his hand lazily stroking his cock, he slid his tip up and down the length of your slit, spreading the Lucian seed seeping from your hole along the folds of your sex.

“You took your prince so well, my dear. I’d say you can endure another, nay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to yell at me about it over on my tumblr, [here](https://strikecommandher.tumblr.com).


End file.
